Gender Confusion?
by Uchiha B
Summary: During the summer before fifth year, Harry Potter is saved from the Dementor attack by a mysterious black-haired, blue-eyed person. The thing is, Harry accidentally mistakes Kagome Higurashi as a boy. HP/IY xover Co-authored with DeathNoteMaker!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Harry/Kagome

A/N: This may possibly turn into a HP/IY/Twilight

Kagome will also be referred to as a 'he' in Harry's POV

* * *

Harry Potter was having a really bad day.

First, he had decided to listen to the news in a nonconventional way, lying on the hot, scorching ground underneath the front window in order to listen to the daily news. Surely, there had to be something worth listening to, Voldemort had to be up to something, doing something so evil that even Muggles would notice. But there was just nothing – nothing that sounded remotely suspicious.

Second, after he decided to abandon his post under the window, he had decided to mindlessly wander the neighbourhood, which wasn't exactly the best idea with Dudley and his gang out, but he would rather take his chances with them then rather having to deal with his aunt and uncle. Unfortunately, Dudley and his friends thought it to be fun to go 'Harry-Hunting.'

And third, two escaped Dementors had come upon them, how and why, he did not know. He vaguely wondered why they were so far away from Azkaban when the dark creature slammed his body roughly against a wall, its bony, cold hand wrapped tightly around his throat, restricting his airway.

He could immediately feel the depression settle around him, the Dementor's horrid abilities allowed for his worst memories to be relieved. He could hear Dudley's moan of pain, the Dementor was hovering over him, slowly bending down to give him the kiss that would suck out his soul, leaving him a shell of his former self. He may dislike Dudley, but even he did not deserve such a fate.

Harry glared at the foul creature with his brilliant emerald-green eyes, his hand reaching for his wand that was stuffed in his pocket. He touched it a moment later, whipping it out, shoving it in the Dementor's face. "Expecto—!" Harry panted; the spell just could not come out of his mouth as black spots dotted his vision.

It was just like in third year, the Dementor's presence affected him so severely that he blacked out; he knew that it would happen again. Only this time, it would be much more serious, both he and Dudley would lose their souls…

Harry tried to stay conscious, but he blacked out only a moment later.

* * *

"Wha—?" Harry groaned, his head was killing him. He slowly opened his green eyes, vaguely noticing that it was dark out. He was lying on the ground, it was very uncomfortable. The situation finally hit him, and he immediately flew up to a sitting position, his wand in his hand and pointed out in front of him.

He couldn't believe that he was still in control, that his soul wasn't stolen by the Dementor. _'Dudley!' _Harry thought, snapping his jaded eyes around to locate his cousin, and sighed in relief when he noticed he was lying right beside him, still moaning and muttering things under his breath. Dudley certainly didn't look that well…

"You know, you really shouldn't move." A soft voice suddenly stated from his left, he immediately pointed his wand blindly towards the voice; his vision was blurry as his glasses seemed to be missing from his face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked coldly, his voice guarded. There was a person sitting quite close to him, it made him feel very uncomfortable, it was still pondering on what the hell had happened to him and the Dementors. Where had they gone?

From what he could see from his blurry vision, the person was smiling – or was that smirking? He couldn't even tell if the person was a boy or girl.

"So, what happened to you?" The person completely ignored his question, and asked a different question, rather casually. Harry didn't want to answer; this person could be a Death Eater for all he knew. Though, why wait to kill him until he woke up? It just didn't make sense to him. "I found you lying on the ground with him." The person pointed to Dudley, and Harry jumped when the person handed him his glasses.

"Thanks," He blinked, putting on the glasses, seeing that they were cracked. No matter, he could fix them later. He glanced towards the person, and blinked again. He was unable to tell if the person was male or female.

The person had dark blue-black hair; it was cut in a way that made it difficult for him to tell if the person was a boy or girl. It hung around their face, which was very feminine to Harry, though he didn't want to assume the person was female. The person was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans with a black shirt, it was loose, making it even harder to tell if the person had breasts or not.

The person had rather beautiful blue eyes, ones that were looking towards him cheerfully. The person was smiling while leaning his head against his hands. A black hat rested on his head, making it so it was almost impossible to tell the person's gender.

"Yo," The person grinned lazily from his spot against the wall, watching as Harry relaxed. The person smirked a bit at that, it would seem that the green-eyed boy didn't see him as much as a threat. Not the smartest move on the green-eyed boy's part, she could be very much a threat if she really wanted to be…

"What happened?" Harry asked warily, feeling slightly embarrassed as he pocketed his wand. It looked pretty obvious to him that this person was not a wizard/witch. He gave a look of amusement towards his wand, as if thinking it were a stick.

"I found you lying on the ground, you must have blacked out." The person answered, getting up from his position leaning against the wall to help him up, Harry took the boy's hand gratefully.

"Thanks," He said again, seeing that the person was no threat. The boy merely smiled back at him, lighting up his attractive, pale face. Harry felt his own face momentarily warm up, but he pushed it down.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked him, fingering his black hat. Harry was suddenly wary again, but hesitantly answered.

"Harry Potter," He said quietly, flicking his green eyes over to Dudley as he gave another moan of pain. Now he had to drag the large boy back to the Dursleys' house… "What's your name?" He asked the boy.

The boy merely smiled at him, his blue eyes lighting up. "My name is Higurashi Kagome," He said with an amusement that Harry did not see.

'_Foreign?' _Harry thought, but now that he looked at the boy, he could definitely see the boy was not British, perhaps Asian.

Kagome watched Harry with a small smile, her amusement very apparent on her face. So, this Harry Potter thought her as a male? She snickered under her breath, finding it funny. However, she could see where Harry could mistake her as a boy.

Her former long hair had been cut off, it hung around her face in casual disarray, she could be mistaken as a long-haired male. Her clothes didn't help either; they were not tight and form-fitting. The baseball hat that she wore probably only confirmed it for Harry that she was a male. She merely wore it because it reminded her of Souta…

Well, this could be fun; she didn't see any kind of reason not to correct him. Besides, it could be rather interesting. She wanted to see how boys treated each other…

"Do you need help with… him?" Kagome asked, gesturing over to the moaning Dudley, who was sweating rather heavily. She had to wonder what the hell those dark creatures were, she purified them before they could do anymore damage to the two, though Harry did not need to know that specific detail.

"Yeah," Harry grimaced, seeing his work was cut out for him. Dudley wasn't exactly light. "If you don't mind," He quickly added.

"Nope," Kagome grinned at him, twirling her cap. "I've got nothing better to do." She stood over Dudley, sneaking a quick glance over to Harry. Perhaps she could heal him when Harry wasn't looking? She certainly didn't want to leave this large boy in this state; he was obviously in some kind of pain.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said again, grinning back at the boy with his Potter charm, though the male was completely unaffected. He raised a brow at his own thought; did he actually want the boy to blush for him? The thought finally hit him, and Harry blushed himself, hitting himself mentally at the thought. He had a crush on Cho Chang, didn't he?

"Here, I'll get this side." Kagome threw Dudley's left arm over her shoulder, wincing at how heavy he felt. Of course, she probably could've dragged the large boy herself, he weighed about the same size as her old, yellow backpack when it was filled to its capacity, but she didn't want to appear too strong to Harry. After all, if anything, she was most likely underweight; the exact same jeans that she was wearing were snug and tight only a few months earlier, now they were loose on her.

Harry grunted as he lifted Dudley's right arm over his shoulder, and with their combined strength, hefted the large male to his feet, though Dudley did not seem to help their cause at all, he was very shaky on his feet.

"Lead the way to your house," Kagome stated, waiting for Harry to start dragging the huge boy in the direction he needed to go. Harry nodded, and with a few moments, they were on their way to the Dursleys' house.

"So," Kagome began in a casual tone, her shorter hair swung around her face with the effort she was exerting, dragging dead-weight wasn't the easiest thing to do. "What happened to you?" She asked, though she was well aware they were attacked by those big, black, cloaked creatures. She, however, had no idea what they were, they didn't feel like any demons she was used to.

Then again, she was in a new foreign country, it made sense that the demons here would be foreign as well. _'Whatever,' _Kagome rolled her blue eyes at her excessive thinking, though she would have to study up on the demons here in Britain and Europe altogether. _'They were purified easily enough.' _

Harry cursed in his mind, hoping that Kagome would not have asked this question. He had no idea what to say, and from what he could see, Kagome was not a wizard. He couldn't just very well say that he was attacked by a Dementor, a dark creature that was able to suck the very soul out of him. Kagome was a Muggle anyway, she couldn't see Dementors.

"A group of… boys attacked us. Must've knocked us out cold," Harry grimaced, gesturing to him and Dudley. If anything, Dudley was the bully within the neighbourhood, but he was hoping that Kagome wasn't a long-time resident here, he would have no knowledge of Dudley if he wasn't.

"He must have hit his head, then." Kagome easily went along with Harry's obvious and blatant lie, she didn't want to reveal her spiritual powers to a normal boy anyway. He certainly didn't deserve to be swept up into her chaotic life; he would only end up hurt, like most that were close to her. It would, however, be nice to make a temporary friend here in Britain, no matter how short her stay may be.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, feeling a slight guilt over lying to Kagome. Why he was feeling such guilt, he didn't know. He didn't even know this Kagome. "The house is over there," He said, pointing to the home that looked the exact same as all the other homes in Privet Drive. Harry rolled his green eyes, the house was boring, which was why he was impatient to leave, only both Ron and Hermione haven't contacted him yet, which was very odd and unusual for them not to. It really was starting to make him angry, though he didn't show it.

"Oh, it doesn't really stand out here, does it?" Kagome joked, rolling her blue eyes at how proper this neighbourhood seemed. The people were all probably uptight, and couldn't stand for one thing to be out of place. Harry definitely seemed different from that – judging wholly by his very appearance. He had unruly, jet-black hair that seemed to stick in every direction, curling on the ends of random strands. His brilliantly lit emerald-green eyes were very unique; she had only seen such eyes on Shippou.

Harry grinned back tiredly, Dudley's heavy weight was really starting to tire him out, his arms were starting to ache. "Here, just let me get my keys." Harry looked over with a sorry expression to Kagome as he let go of Dudley completely, giving the whole weight over to the boy. He merely grinned back, holding up Dudley rather well for his small height.

Harry noticed how short the boy really was, maybe only five feet, an inch or two taller at most. Harry, himself, had gone through another growth spurt over the summer; he was around a head taller than the other boy. Something squirmed in his stomach at the thought, but he ignored it.

"Hopefully, my aunt and uncle aren't home," Harry muttered under his breath, they would be completely horrified at their precious 'Diddykins' condition, and would most likely blame him for it. He was sure that they wouldn't take very kindly over to Kagome either, though he did look like a well-kept boy.

Kagome chose to say nothing to Harry's statement, merely raising a brow. He certainly didn't sound very fond of his aunt and uncle; perhaps he was abused by them? Kagome's blue eyes darkened considerably at the thought, maybe she would stick around longer than she expected, merely to watch Harry's situation. If he really was abused and didn't want to stay around with his aunt and uncle, she was sure that he wouldn't mind getting away; he could live with her at the Higure Shrine with her!

Kagome shook her head lightly, letting out a sigh. She was getting way too excited over the thought, she didn't even know Harry! Never mind inviting him back to Japan to live with her. It was most likely how lonely she really was, her family had been killed by a rogue youkai looking for easy access to the Shikon no Tama, which had been sealed back within her body. It was almost impossible to get to.

Harry opened the door, looking around suspiciously; a bit wary on how quiet it was in the home. It was obvious the Dursleys weren't home, but they usually left a light on at night for Dudley, though no lights were on.

'_A Death Eater?! Voldemort?!' _Harry cursed in his mind, his hand unconsciously going down to his back pocket for his wand, fingering it.

"Harry?" Kagome asked, shifting Dudley over to her other side to gain better balance. She glanced around the room, tensing at how eerily quiet and dark it was. Her blue eyes shifted all over the room, raising a brow in Harry's direction as he pulled out that same stick from before, pointing it out in front of him. Did he really think as stick would defend them?

She quietly laid Dudley on the couch, coming up behind Harry. She didn't say anything, tensing even more when the door to the kitchen suddenly opened. She blinked her blue eyes in surprise when Harry suddenly gasped, his stick now pointed towards the ground.

"Professor Moody? Professor Lupin?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed, leaning against a wall wearily. He had just finished relieving a memory, though it was not his own. No, it was one of his Order members, Arabella Figg. He had stationed her near the Dursleys, near Harry, in order to watch over him.

Voldemort was alive and well, though the Ministry on Magic, particularly Fudge, simply denied the Dark Lord's resurrection, stating that he and Harry were both lying, even though the evidence was right in front of them, Cedric Diggory's dead body, killed by the Killing Curse.

However, he now knew it was a mistake to station Arabella near Harry, she could not protect as she was a Squib, she could not perform magic in case Harry was attacked.

Two Dementors being spotted in Little Whinging was almost near impossible, but Dumbledore knew it was Tom's doing. Arabella watched the attack, but she could do nothing about, not be able to perform magic or even able to see the Dementors.

However, she had witnessed something very… interesting to him. Someone had intervened in the almost fatal attack, easily killing the Dementors with a mere touch of a finger, a flash of pink occurred and the Dementors disintegrated.

Dumbledore smiled, his mind quickly formulating plans for the future, things that would benefit the Order in the long run.

"Harry, it seems that you have made an interesting friend."

* * *

So, what'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Harry/Kagome

A/N: Ha! I guess you all are surprised to hear that I am now co-authoring with Uchiha Bitch neh? Well I hope that this chapter is as good as the last one. Also this may possibly turn into a HP/IY/Twilight Xover. Hmmm…

Kagome will also be referred as a 'he' in Harry's POV

* * *

Kagome stared at the two men that were standing in the middle of the living room. They were strange to say the least, or at least the man with the swivelling eye looked strange. Looking at the tired-looking man, she could sense something abnormal about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it at the moment. Looking over at the plump boy on the couch, she was glad she didn't have to defend both Harry and his cousin. Straightening the hat on her head, she looked around the place and scowled.

_'Man, this is some ugly interior designing!'_

Ignoring the small discussion that was going on between Harry and the two men, she looked at the pictures on the wall. As she moved from picture to picture, she noticed that of all the pictures of the family, but there was not one of Harry. In all the pictures it was the same. A large man with no neck; something she could tell Harry's cousin got from him, and a skinny woman with too much neck. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she realized the woman resembled a horse.

Nope, there was no Harry.

"Hey Harry-kun…"

Turning to look at the boy in question, she was surprised to see the three of them and some more people in the room looking at her in awe. Tilting her head to the side, she raised and eyebrow in question. "What?" The odd short balding man with that strange eye stepped forward, pointing a stick at her. "Who are you and what are your intentions?"

Looking at the stick, her eyes narrowed as she saw an aura surrounded the stick. _'Well then, who does this old man think he is?'_

_

* * *

_

Harry was really surprised to see his two professors here in Privet Drive. Come to think of it, why were they here? Did they know about the Dementor attack? Maybe they came to take him away? Looking towards Kagome, he wondered if they were going to obliviate him. He didn't know why, but the thought hurt him more than he thought it should.

Briefly glancing at the boy, he noticed that he was scowling at the wallpaper and couldn't help but mentally laugh. At least he seemed to have good enough taste to hate the Dursley's taste in interior decorating. "Who is this boy, Harry?" Turning towards Remus, he saw that he was looking over at the other boy with a curious yet suspicious glance. He took offense to that, what had Kagome done to warrant that kind of stare?

"This is Kagome Higurashi, he had found Dudley and I…and helped me carry him back here."

He saw understanding pass over the werewolf's face, and he knew that he got what he wanted to say. Looking over at Moody, he saw that he was looking at feminine-looking boy with a frustrated look. "Professor Moody-" The ex-auror pointed his wand at Kagome, and smirked. "It seems that you have made an interesting friend, Potter."

Moody reached down to his side and pulled out his flask. Downing some Fire Whiskey, he pinned his eyes on the pretty boy. From what Dumbledore had hinted at, this boy would be a valuable addition to the Order since he was the one who destroyed those Dementors. Something that was thought to be impossible! But they wouldn't take him by force, surprisingly.

Regardless, Constant Vigilance!

"Hey Harry-kun, who are these guys?"

Chuckling nervously at the suspicious and yet curious look the other boy was giving him, he scratched the back of his head, before turning around to gesture towards the two men. "Oh well, these are my professors from my boarding school." Raising an eyebrow, Kagome scanned the two men and snorted mentally. _'These are the strangest-looking professors I have ever seen.'_

The old man that was still pointing that 'stick' at her, was the strangest out of them all in her opinion. He was short, and had more scars than she had ever seen before. _'I wonder what he has done for a living…'_ What really captivated her was that 'eye' of his. She got this really creepy feeling every time she looked at it.

Now the other man, there was something very familiar about his aura. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was a descendant of Kouga-kun's. Kagome knew that he wasn't a demon, because he had no demonic aura. But she couldn't help but associate this feeling from as the feel of a wolf. Noticing the tension in the room, she smiled brightly.

"Well, it seems that I am intruding on some business here, well your cousin should be fine."

Waving at Harry, she turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stepping forward, Remus reached a hand out towards the boy. For some reason, and he didn't know why. His wolf wanted her to pet him like he was some kind of pet. This feeling was strange and unwelcome, especially since he had no idea who this boy was. Not to mention he wasn't even sure that this 'boy' was a boy! The werewolf only decided on boy, because 'he' had no signs of being a girl besides his feminine features.

And with only that to back that up, he couldn't say it was a girl.

He had seen feminine guys before.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Higurashi."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. So they did think that she was a boy! "It was nice to meet you too, but I have to be getting home." Walking out of the door, she smiled and waved back at Harry one last time. "I'll see you later, Harry-kun!"

Turning around to glare at Remus and Moody, he couldn't help but be disgruntled by their presence. If they weren't here, he may have been able to charm Kagome. Shaking his head quickly at the thought, he wondered why he even wanted to do that in the first place. As far as he knew, he wasn't gay. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him out of his musing.

Looking up, he saw that Remus was staring at Dudley's prone form on the couch.

"So, what happened to your cousin Harry?"

Knowing that there was nothing that was going to get him out of this, he resigned himself to his fate. "Well, you see…"

* * *

Walking back to her temporary abode, she threw herself onto her bed. Lying on her back, she stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. _'What was up with those sticks they were waving around?' _Snickering at the memory of the way they held them all threateningly, sent Kagome into a small giggle fit. Really, she didn't understand that.

Getting up from the bed, the miko looked outside the window. There was a crescent moon tonight, and she couldn't help but admire it. Here in her present time, there were not many places where she would be able to see the night sky. And most of the time this place was cloudy as well as gloomy.

Sighing, she fell over on to her side, and huffed. Now she was bored once again. _'Well at least I have a possible friend.' _The image of Harry with his 'Potter-charm' smile, and a smirk slithered onto her face. He was handsome, she wouldn't deny that. But the miko wouldn't just fall for that, and then there is the question of his sexuality.

_'Then again, I wasn't helping with my outfit, was I?'_

The very thought of what he would look like, 'if' she ever got to know him enough to reveal that. Kagome could image that it would be hilarious. With that last thought, she fell into a deep sleep. The Shikon Miko hoped that the next day will be just as entertaining.

* * *

Sirius Black was very, very bored. This has been how he has felt for many months ever since Dumbledore told him to stay here in his ancestral home, due to his current status in the Wizarding World. With a groan, he slammed his head onto the table, ignoring the weird looks he was receiving from others. Harry's two friends were watching him from a little ways down the table with strange looks as well. Scoffing mentally, he rolled his eyes.

_'They look at me as if they wouldn't be bored if they had to stay in this house day after day!'_

Mumbling to himself, he wondered if Harry was really okay living with those Muggles. From what Harry had told him, it seemed that he hadn't had the life Dumbledore always tries to portray. _'Well_ _as soon as my innocence is proven, Harry is coming to live with me…regardless of what that old man wants.'_ The only sane Black in the world had a determined glint in his eyes. But he really did wish that there was someway that he could be with Harry, and make sure that he is okay.

As if to answer his request, the doors to the dining room area opened and in came Dumbledore followed by Remus and Mad-Eye. Standing up with a grin, he made his way towards Remus. "Hey Moony! How was my godson?" The werewolf sighed and looked at him with an amused look. "He seemed okay, maybe better than usual…especially with this new friend he has acquired."

The openness of this statement made the grin on the Grim Animagus' face widened considerably. "Oh, so Harry has gotten himself a girlfriend, eh?" Sighing at his friend, he sneaked a glance over at the others. Ron, the red-headed friend of Harry's gaped at him and Hermione while looking surprised sent a sympathetic eye towards the former's younger sister. Remus raised and eyebrow at that, and wondered if the younger girl had a crush on Harry.

"No Sirius, apparently Harry had met a young man (at least he thought the person was a 'boy') who helped him bring home his cousin."

Glancing over at Harry's friends, he noticed that Ginny's saddened expression vanished and was replaced by relief. A chuckle brought everyone's attention to the head of the table where Dumbledore sat. "As Remus has said, Harry has gained a new friend, and from what I have found out he will be a valuable asset to us in the fight against Voldemort." At these words, no one seemed to notice that he said the Dark Lord's name.

Looking at Dumbledore in shock, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts (besides Lily Evans of course) felt great curiosity. "Umm…Headmaster, how can a Muggle be an asset against Voldemort?" Twinkling blue eyes fell on the Muggle-born, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Apparently about two hours ago, Harry and his cousin Dudley Dursley were attacked by a Dementor." All the adults in the room, besides Remus and Moody, stood up in alarm.

Molly Weasley, in particular, was horrified. "A DEMENTOR!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE WHEN THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN AZKABAN!? IS HARRY ALRIGHT!?!" This was mirrored by all the others, and Sirius was gritting his teeth. Something could have happened to Harry, and because he stuck here in this house. His godson could have been kissed by the foul creatures! Raising a hand up to stop the commotion and talking, Dumbledore remained as calm as usual.

"That is where Harry's new friend comes in, according to Arabella Figg's memories; the young man came between Harry and Dudley… and used a mysterious power to utterly destroy the Dementors… something that was known as impossible."

Silence filled the room, and everyone looked over towards Miss. Figg's direction. Nodding at their silent question, they all looked at Dumbledore in awe. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were impressed. "So, something that has been seen as impossible has been accomplished by a Muggle?" Giving them all a smile, he then leaned back in his chair.

"I am not sure if this boy is has any magic, but his power was anything but normal…so I have decided that we should persuade this boy to join us."

* * *

So there is that.

It is Uchiha's turn.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Well, DeathNoteMaker made a nice chapter, so here's my turn

Kagome will be referred to as a 'he' in Harry's POV

* * *

"I am not sure if this boy is has any magic, but his power was anything but normal… so I have decided that we should persuade this boy to join us."

The Order looked slightly wary at Dumbledore's remark, not sure of what to think of the idea. A Muggle joining the Order of the Phoenix? None of them had anything against Muggles... but still, Dumbledore's idea was rather... strange.

"How are you going to go about it?" Sirius asked, a brow raised at the elderly wizard, knowing that they couldn't just out-right tell the boy about the Wizarding World. The other members looked to Dumbledore for his answer.

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkled. "We are going to let the events unfold as they are – Harry will remain at Privet Drive to further befriend this Kagome Higurashi." He stated, watching as his Order members react to his words.

Molly Weasley stood up, not liking the idea at all. "Harry was already attacked at Privet Drive by two Dementors! Who's to say it won't happen again?" She demanded, narrowing her brown eyes dangerously at Dumbledore. Yes, the wizard was brilliant, but also had major flaws. He was very manipulating, no matter how subtle it may be. She wouldn't just let him use Harry of his own benefits! "And his family! – Harry can't stay with them!"

"I agree with Molly." Sirius quickly said, he didn't want his Godson to stay with those horrible Muggles, even if it was the only chance to really get to know this Muggle boy without force. "Harry would be in danger."

Dumbledore's smile simply widened in response, "Ah, but that's where you come in, Sirius." He said, watching as Sirius blinked in a stupor, obviously wondering what he had to do with this plan.

"What...?" He asked warily, everyone's attention was intently on Dumbledore.

"I do agree with you that Harry would not be protected if he were left at Privet Drive alone – which is why I am allowing you, Sirius, to remain with Harry at the Dursley's home."

Hermione immediately responded. "Headmaster! Siruis is still wanted by the Ministry! You would be putting him at risk for capture!" She said with a slight disbelief, wondering what Dumbledore was thinking. It was just crazy – even if this Muggle boy had some sort of magic, Dumbledore would still be putting Harry and Sirius at risk for his own agenda.

Dumbledore knew that someone would go against his idea. "Sirius will remain in his Animagus form at all times – except if Harry needs help. I will, personally, modify Sirius' Animagus form so that no one will recognise him."

Sirius looked thoughtful, actually liking the idea. He would no longer be cooped up in this house anymore – and he would get to see Harry. It was a win-win situation, and he was all in.

The other Order members still looked slightly wary, but no other stood up to go against his idea. His smile deepened, it was just how he wanted it.

If this boy really had the type of magic Dumbledore thought he had, then their forces against Voldemort's dark army would be boosted greatly.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, surprising her with his next words. "Miss Granger, I would like for you to study on the magicks practised within Japan. It could narrow down what this boy may have." He stated, watching the girl blink in shock, before nodding rather excitedly. He smiled, "You and Mr. Weasley are welcome to use the Hogwarts library – and to use to Restricted section if need be."

"Yes, Headmaster!" Hermione looked excited at the thought, while Ron merely rolled his blue eyes, not seeing the big deal. He wouldn't get to see Harry for the summer if he really was going to stay at the Dursley's home for the rest of their vacation.

He felt sorry for him.

"This meeting is dismissed." Dumbledore stated, though he motioned for Sirius to come to him. They would work out the details of the mission in private.

The Order could really use all the allies that they could get their hands on – a Muggle would be no exception.

* * *

Harry slumped in his room, his emerald eyes glaring at the wall angrily. He had been sentenced to his room when the Dursley's had finally made their way home. One look at Dudley had his uncle Vernon enraged, his face turned an interesting mix of purple and red, his words angrily caught within his throat.

Aunt Petunia had shrieked at him, telling him to go and stay in his room until he was given permission to come out, which Harry knew wouldn't be anytime soon. They were currently out – having taken Dudley to the hospital to get whatever he had 'fixed.'

Harry mentally chuckled, enjoying seeing his bully cousin in that state after the danger was gone. The overly-large boy deserved it for all the torture he had put him through.

His amusement died down a second later, an annoyed expression appeared on his face. What was he still doing here? He was sure that Professor Lupin and Professor Moody had come to pick him up and take him away to the Burrow, but they didn't. They had left almost as soon as they had gotten there – probably on Dumbledore's orders.

His pissed off mood grew at the thought of the Headmaster. Why wasn't the man contacting him? Voldemort was out there, alive and well, and yet he was sitting here like an open target? He didn't want to be here...

Well, that wasn't completely true – he was actually very curious about that mysterious boy, Kagome Higurashi. Why, he really didn't know.

"Yo, Harry-kun!" A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts, his green eyes widening as the very person of his current thoughts shouted to him, his voice coming through the window. The Boy-Who-Lived looked out his window, eyes blinking when he spotted the boy standing in front of the Dursley's home, waving up at him with a bright smile.

Harry felt his heart pounding a little harder.

"Hey, Harry-kun, come down here!" Kagome yelled up at him, though Harry's eyes weren't on the mysterious boy at all. No, they were on the animal next to Kagome.

A big, black dog.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Just a moment!" He yelled back, ignoring his aunt's rules of staying in his room, they weren't home anyway. What they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. The bars were no longer on his window, but Harry didn't really feel like injuring himself jumping out of it. The door was, of course, locked, but Harry knew it would be easy to manipulate it.

He had learned from the best, the Weasley Twins, on how to open a lock – the Muggle way.

It took him only a minute to get the lock open; making sure that no one was home before cautiously moving through the house. A sigh of relief escaped when he made it through the house unscathed, no one was home.

"Kagome." A grin made its way on his face before he could stop it, stepping out the front door; the boy was petting the black dog with an almost adoring look to his feminine face. Harry stopped, and looked intently towards the dog, not sure on whether to feel disappointment or relief.

It really wasn't Sirius as he had previous thought. The dog slightly resembled Padfoot, but didn't have the same features. This dog was also black, and rather large, but it still wasn't as massive and bear-like what Padfoot was like. His eyes were a brown colour instead of Padfoot's pale yellow eyes – and his fur was smooth and tamed, not unlike Padfoot's rough and wild fur.

This dog wasn't Padfoot, but its eyes were unusually smart for a mere animal. Harry was immediately wary; could this dog be a Death Eater in disguise? Though it wasn't taking any kind of threatening action yet – still he couldn't be too careful.

"Harry-kun, is this your dog?" Kagome asked, cooing at the large canine, stroking its ear softly. The dog obviously liked the attention, as it waved its tail and woofed softly. "I found him roaming around your house."

"No." Harry simply shook his head, his emerald eyes still on the dog. "The Dursleys' would never want a dog." He stated, surprised as Kagome seemed to pout. The expression was just so cute— wait, what the hell was he thinking?! Kagome was a mere potential friend, and he was sure that he wasn't gay! So, why these sudden thought?!

"Why not?" Kagome said, shaking her head. These Dursleys' looked worse and worse as every moment passed. It was obvious to her that they didn't like Harry with the lack of pictures within the house, but not liking dogs?! That took the cake, and Kagome instantly decided that she didn't like them.

Harry didn't have an answer. "We should really go somewhere else, the Dursleys' don't like... well—" The Boy-Who-Lived left off, not wanting to insult Kagome.

Kagome merely gave him a rather attractive smile. "Wouldn't like someone like me?" He asked in a cheerful tone, and Harry felt his face momentarily warm up for an instant.

"...Yeah..." He reluctantly answered, looking away in guilt. He really did hate to be associated with such people, but it wasn't his choice.

"S'okay." Kagome grinned at him, pretty blue eyes flashing. "Well anyway, let's get out of here." He said, grabbing Harry's hand with his hand, pulling him.

"Uh... yeah." He said, noting the boy was wearing rather strange-looking arm-warmers, something that would be used in fights or something. The thought was ridiculous – the boy didn't really look like someone who could fight, he was just so... _small_.

Harry felt that strange, warm feeling in his stomach once again – he wasn't so sure what it was. He certainly didn't feel like this around Cho Chang, the girl who his attentions were currently focused on.

"So, Harry-kun, is your cousin alright?" Kagome asked him curiously, his big blue eyes blinked up at him. The black dog seemed to follow them eagerly, and Harry noted to himself to keep an eye on it. It was rather suspicious, and he couldn't be too careful, especially with Voldemort alive and kicking.

"Yeah," He shrugged, not really caring about Dudley's condition. The boy would be fine, though he did have to wonder what he saw when he encountered the Dementors. What would be Dudley's worst fear?

"So," Harry turned to the smaller boy, he had been wondering this for a while now. "What does 'kun' mean?" He asked, not familiar with the term. In fact, he wasn't even sure what Asian country Kagome came from.

"Oh," Kagome blinked, obviously forgetting that he was in Britain. "That's right, you don't know." He smiled at the wizard. "It's a Japanese term that's used at the end of boys' names that signifies familiarity – it's used among friends."

Harry felt that warm feeling return with twice its intensity when Kagome referred to him as a 'friend.' He only knew the boy for a day, but he could say he feeling was mutual. Kagome seemed to be a pretty nice guy.

The two walked to the nearest park, the dog merely trotted along behind them, a pleased look within its brown eyes.

* * *

Siruis aka Padfoot had pretty much watched the Dursleys' house the whole night, his mind desperately trying to come up with a plan to somehow infiltrate. From what he knew – the Dursleys' didn't like any kind of animal, so he couldn't just trot in and expect to be welcomed with open arms – well, Harry might, but not the Muggles.

The key to getting into the house was Dudley, Harry's pig of a cousin. From what he was told, it seemed that the kid got whatever he want – a little spoiled brat, he was. So, he merely had to gain Dudley's favour, and he would get into the house easily.

Sirius certainly didn't want to be sleeping out the streets every night – he wouldn't be protecting Harry fully.

The night passed, and he still hadn't come up with anything yet. It was then when he felt a hand softly land on his furry head, it startled him. He hadn't even sensed anyone come up to him! He turned around, dull blue eyes were the first sight he saw – he always did hate the colour-limited eyesight of a dog.

"What are you doing here, boy?" The rather feminine boy asked him in a low tone, a smile was wide on the boy's face. This boy was pretty – almost in way a girl was. This must be Harry's new friend; he had all the features that Remus had told him about.

"Oh!" The boy perked up; looking up at the house he was sitting in front of. "Are you Harry-kun's dog?" He asked, now standing up, looking towards the open window.

Now the three were in the park, the two boys were sitting on the swings, giving small bits of details about themselves.

Padfoot watched them as he sat, wondering how he could get Harry away from Kagome for a moment. His Godson needed to know Dumbledore's plan if it was to work – he needed to know about Kagome's rather 'special' abilities.

He hated to do this, but it was the only way. He picked up a stick with his mouth, bounding up to the two boys, his tail wagging furiously.

"Oh, you wanna play?" Kagome asked in delight, he obviously loved dogs. Harry smiled at Kagome's behaviour, though kept his wary eye on the dog.

"Here!" Kagome smiled, grabbing the stick from the dog's mouth and handing it to Harry. "Throw it!" Kagome urged, almost like a child. Harry shook his head, throwing the stick as hard as he could; the black dog scampered after it quickly.

Harry grew annoyed as the dog barked at him from far away, its tails wagging, almost urging him to come after him. The dog obviously wasn't trained. "Well, go after him." Kagome pushed him lightly, smiling widely, Harry merely grumbled.

He didn't want to spend and waste his time with a dog – especially with Kagome around— he really had to stop these strange thoughts...

"Hey!" Harry protested, as the dog forcibly dragged him by pulling on his clothing, shielded from sight behind a large tree. "What—" Harry immediately stopped as the dog morphed into a very familiar face.

"Sirius!"

* * *

So, next chapter is DeathNoteMaker's turn!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Oi! I am sorry for the long wait! I hadn't noticed how long it had been until I was working on my own Harry Potter fic, and this story came to mind. ^__^; Sorry about that! XD Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Wither this will become crossed over with Twilight is still up for debate I think…hmmm…

(Kagome will be referred to as a 'he' in Harry's POV)

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Dumbledore had assigned her the task of finding out the kind magic this muggle boy seemed to possess. And while she didn't exactly agree with the Headmaster using Harry to get to this possible recruit, she couldn't deny that she was happy in being able to do some research that would be helpful to the Order. Plus, the books, which she and Ron had acquired about magic practices, were very interesting to say the least.

From the little information that Dumbledore had given her, the likely magic that this muggle boy possessed belonged to a monk or priestess. Reading further on the subject through other books, she found that they were holy men and women, whom in the past held the power to purify evil spirits. The bushy-haired girl added in priestess despite his apparent gender, because of the colour that Ms. Figg had described. In the book, it says that while Monks' powers were usually blue, pink was the colour of a Mikos powers, and also the brighter the colour, the more powerful the Monk or Priestess was.

Shutting out the sound of the snoring coming from the redhead beside her, she finished the final line, "_The final documented Monks and Mikos with significant amounts of powers have come from the Higurashi line, started by Miroku and Sango Higurashi. They are the monk and demon exterminator, who were said to have accompanied the Shikon Miko in her travels."_ Excitement was clear in her bright brown eyes. If what this book said was correct -and how couldn't it be? - Then this boy not only possessed great power, but was also a descendant of prominent historical figures in Japan's past!

Closing the book suddenly, she got up from the table making her chair fly back away from her, which in turn startled Ron out of his nap, "W-WHAT! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Grinning widely, she didn't notice the slight blush on the boy's face, "I think I have figured out what kind of power that boy possesses, we have to go tell Professor Dumbledore!" With a swish of her hair, she was bolting towards the nearest fireplace with a stumbling redhead behind her.

* * *

Sneezing suddenly, Kagome brought up a finger to wipe under her nose and pouted. For some reason, she had been doing that a lot lately and she suspected that someone was talking about her. The mystery was, who could be talking about her? There were not many people that she associated with nowadays, and so the possibility of it being someone she knew was slim. Narrowing her eyes, she decided that they had better be thinking good thoughts!

Continuing on her walk, she whistled a small tune while thinking about the recent events in her life. Blue eyes warmed as she thought about her friend. She had really gained a friend in the shy, but obviously very honest young man.

'_I wonder if Harry-kun will be able to come out today…'_

Entwining her fingers behind her head, she walked down the street while whistling a small tune. Stretching her arms above her head, she noticed that she was coming closer to the park that they had begun hanging out at. It had been a few weeks since she had met the green-eyed boy, but she felt like she had known him all her life, '_Not to mention Harry-kun is very cute.' _A small smile formed on her face as she remembered the blush, which seemed to frequently adorn his cheeks.

The Shikon Miko was very content with her current friendship with the British boy, and she hoped to continue to get to know him better. He was a very likable person. But if there were one thing she didn't like, if not loathe, would be his relatives. Due to her new-found friendship with the taller teen, she had the displeasure of meeting the Dursleys in person. Though they had put up a nice front, especially when Harry mentioned that it was her that helped bring back Dudley. The Miko could still tell that they didn't like her at all.

As for Dudley, the large boy, after hearing this, would stare at her for odd intervals of time. That really creeped her out, but she withstood it if that meant she could hang out with Harry. One pleasant addition to the house was, in fact, the black dog that had been following Harry around. Smiling adoringly at the thought of the unusually intelligent canine, Kagome held onto the toy that she had bought for it. Walking a little faster, the blue-eyed female in male's clothing couldn't help but feel happy about the plans she had made for today.

* * *

Harry stared at his Godfather in shock as he finally broke down about why he was taking residence here in Privet Drive, "Dumbledore wants to recruit Kagome into the Order of the Phoenix?" Nodding, the fugitive wizard couldn't help but have a confused expression on his face, "Apparently, Figg had witnessed him using some kind of strange power to destroy those Dementors that attacked you and your cousin." Falling back on his bed, the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't help but run a hand through his messy hair.

"Bloody Hell…"

Chuckling a little at his choice of words, the man's blue eyes were filled with mirth, "'Bloody Hell' is right… from what I have seen there isn't anything that indicates him having any kind of powers," Bringing a hand up to his chin, a contemplative expression was on his face, "If anything, he looks like someone that needs protecting, than someone with the powers to defeat anything." This, Harry didn't disagree with, as he found that when he noticed Dudley staring at his friend strangely, he felt protective of the petite Asian boy.

'_But you should never judge a book by its cover…'_

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his godfather again, "But Kagome is a muggle… wouldn't we be breaking a law by bringing Kagome into the Wizarding World?" A large grin spread across Sirius's face, "Yeah, that was the first thought in our heads, but if your friend possesses a power that can destroy Dementors, I would rather we have that kind of power on our side!" Emerald green eyes stared down at his bare feet.

Were his friend's powers so valuable that Dumbledore would risk Kagome's life during this impending doom with Voldemort? He wasn't sure if there was a known way for Dementors to be destroyed, but apparently his friend harnessed the power to get rid of the loathsome creatures, '_But, is it really right?'_ Suddenly a knock at the door brought the Boy-Who-Lived out of his thoughts.

"Hey Fre-I mean Harry…"

Recognizing the voice as that of his cousin's, he could help but sigh. Peering over at Sirius, he watched as the man winked at him playfully and then went back into his animagus form. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to the door and opened it. There stood his large cousin who seemed to have this nervous air around him, "Yes, Dudley?" Confusion was clear in his features, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you wanted, Dudley?"

Giving him a stiff nod, the rotund boy hobbled into his room, moving the smaller male. Stopping in front of his bed, his cousin barely paid mind to his 'pet', "Your friend is coming over, right?" A look of surprise was on Harry's face, but he nodded in confirmation. It was strange of Dudley to ask about his friend; after all, he thought that all the Dursleys didn't like the Asian boy.

"Umm… yes, I believe he is… why would you like to know?"

Silence filled the room as Harry and Dudley stared at each other in silence. Turning his head to the side, Dudley closed his beady blue eyes and a red blush formed on his face, "So, what kind of things does he like?" Emerald green eyes widened as he took in the sight before him, '_Is Dudley blushing?'_

Looking over at Sirius, he saw that he noticed this as well, '_What kind of things does he like?'_ Rolling this question around and around in his head, he finally came to a conclusion about his cousin's strange behavior. And the messy-haired wizard _**was not happy**_, "Do you have a crush on Kagome?" The large boy's face seemed to turn a cherry red, and disbelief and anger course through him.

Who did this guy think he was getting a crush on _his_ Kagome!

Shaking his head, he slapped his forehead with a groan. Now, why was he was thinking like that again!

"Why are you asking me?"

For once, Dudley looked at him as if he was the dumb one, "You're his friend, aren't you?" Nodding, he watched as a scowl formed on his face, "Then, you should know about his likes and whatnot right?" Masking his anger, he shrugged, "We really haven't talked about things like that… the only things I have noticed is that he likes nature, animals, plants, etc." Wondering mentally why he even bothered telling his cousin this. After all, there was no way that Kagome would go for Dudley.

He didn't even know if the Asian boy was gay!

Both of the boys' heads snapped towards the door as the sound of the bell echoed throughout the house, "GET THE DOOR, BOY!" Already halfway down the stairs, Harry reached the door and practically yanked it open. Standing there was Kagome with a large smile on his beautiful face. Mentally slapping himself out of his daze, he smiled back at the boy, "Harry-kun! Are you going to come outside today?"

As soon as he was going to answer, an unwanted voice reached both of their ears, "Oh, you're the boy who helped my precious Dudders!" Harry was pushed aside, and the miko's vision was filled with the boy's horse-faced aunt. In the blink of an eye, she was pulled into the house, and the door was closed behind her. Pulled into the kitchen, she found herself in a chair, and a cup of tea set in front of her.

"I thank you once again for helping my son and nephew."

With the last bit, she glared quickly over at the mentioned nephew. Snorting softly at the look he received, Harry moved over to get a slice of pie to give Kagome. Getting out a small plate along with a fork, he set it down in front of the petite boy with a small smile, "I am so very thankful your help, you are surely a wonderful young man since my Dudders seems interested in you!" If she didn't catch herself, she would have spit her tea all over the woman in shock.

"Huh!"

Kagome received no answer, but a smile, which the woman obviously thought was endearing. "We were planning on going out on Saturday to a fair that is coming to London, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along as a thank you for your help," Not knowing what to say, she looked over at Harry. "Is Harry coming?" For a second, the woman's eyes narrowed, and she glanced disdainfully at her nephew. Turning back to the boy, she nodded and smiled, if not strained.

"Of course."

Petunia Dursley was sure that this was the boy that everyone in the neighborhood was talking about. Apparently, he was the heir of some big-shot businessman from Japan, and was here on vacation for some reason. The opportunity to learn some juicy gossip firsthand was too much of a temptation to pass up. She would admit that the boy was very beautiful, which initially made her hate him out of jealousy. His beauty reminded her too much of how Lily was always more attractive than herself, but she would endure it.

Plus, her Dudders seemed to be interested in this boy. Yes, she couldn't believe that there was a possibility that her precious son could be _that_ way. But, from the house that the he was rumored to live in, it was prudent that Dudley became friends with the boy. At least, that was what Vernon had said when he heard about it. Her husband didn't seem to notice the way their son seemed to be interested in this boy.

'_Well, it doesn't matter, either way if my Dudders befriends this boy then I can cut that Parsley down to size!'_

But, one thing that she didn't expect was for the boy to be interested in her freak of a nephew. Everyday, the boy would come, and request for the freak to come outside. He barely acknowledged Dudley with more than a hello, before going out and staying out for most of the day. Clenching her fists under the table, she couldn't help but glare at her sister's spawn. It seemed like her and Lily all over again!

While her son seemed to be vying for this Kagome boy's attention, the freak seemed to grab it without any effort! '_Plus, he seems to have made friends with the freak as well…'_ Thinking about her plans, she was already plotting ways that she could get this boy with her son. After all, her precious boy deserved this boy's attentions being showered on him, '_That hell spawn of Lily's isn't worth the dirt that my Dudders walks on!'_

Nodding in complete agreement with her thoughts, she failed to notice a pair of sharp blue eyes watching her every move.

* * *

End of Chapter 4!

Ha! I bet you all weren't expecting any of this, ne? I wonder how Kagome is going to handle Dudders 'competing' for her affections with Harry? Well, there is the chapter! I hope that you all liked it! Now is Uchiha's turn, and I can't wait to see what she is going to do with this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Well, _DeathNoteMaker_ made a great chapter! Anyways, this **won't **be an IY/HP/Twilight xover.... no.... just no

And sorry if any one is offended of Dursleys' view on same-sex couples, I just can't see them as the tolerable type

* * *

"You believe that Mister Higurashi is one of these holy magic wielders?" Dumbledore raised a brow, looking rather interested in what Hermione had to say, "And you also believe that he is a descendant of a prominent family in Japan?"

"Yes!" Hermione said with obvious excitement, gesturing down to the book while Ron yawned with boredom in the background, "I'm not quite sure if the boy is a Higurashi from _that _Higurashi line (but, how common could that surname be in Japan?), but, if he has any connections with a Taisho family – then, he _has _to be one of the Higurashi clan, whose members are said to have immense spiritual energy!"

"Taisho family?" Dumbledore murmured, narrowing light blue eyes as he heard the name. It sounded somewhat familiar to him, but he just couldn't place where he had heard the name before. Well, it was obviously Japanese – and the British Ministry of Magic had rather good ties to Japan's Ministry, though most foreign relations were starting to fall a part because of Fudge's policies.

"You can read it all here," Hermione eagerly handed the book over to Dumbledore while Ron simply rolled his eyes, "So, when can we meet Kagome Higurashi?" The bushy-haired girl look eager and pleading, obviously dying to see the new and interesting type of Eastern magic.

Dumbledore looked up sharply, not wanting any one to interfere. Harry and Sirius should be competent enough to 'seduce' Kagome Higurashi to the Wizarding World, though they would have to go slowly, "Miss Granger, you and Mister Weasley have done well. However, it is too dangerous to send you two unprotected to Surrey near Harry." He said in a final tone, giving Hermione a sharp look when she was about to protest.

Hermione frowned, but didn't bother to argue when she knew it would be useless, "I hoped that I have helped," She muttered quietly, suppressing her disappointment that she may not get to meet Kagome Higurashi any time soon, "Come on, Ronald." She said, grabbing Ron's arm when Dumbledore obviously dismissed them. Dumbledore sat silently, pondering where he had heard the Taisho name before.

But, apparently, the Higurashi and the Taisho seemed to have a 'special bond' between them...

* * *

Kagome was quick to find out that Petunia Dursley was one very nosy woman, especially when it came to her personal life.

"There will be lots of girls at the fair." Petunia hinted, trying subtly to find out what exactly Kagome liked. Her Dudley would have no chance with the boy if he wasn't gay. The question snapped both Harry and Dudley to attention, and they both glanced at Kagome.

The Asian boy had an uninterested look on his pretty face, "Girls, huh?" Kagome murmured, glancing down at her fingernails as if they were more interesting than the topic of conversation.

"Have you ever had anyone _special _in your life?" Petunia was rather insistent on this question, causing both Harry and Dudley to glance at her in obvious interest, while Vernon gave his wife a strange glance before looking back to the road. They were currently on their way to London to see that fair that was in the city.

"Special?" Kagome didn't seem too interested in the topic as she glanced out the window, not noticing Harry's intense stare, "Well, I guess you could say that I kinda had a boyfriend–" Kagome quickly stopped, just remembering that she was currently pretending to be a boy, _'Crap!' _The miko cursed mentally, tensing as she slowly glanced to see the others' reactions.

Vernon Dursley, from what she could see from her position, turned an interesting shade just between red and purple, and looked like he was about ready to stop the car, only Petunia stopped him from doing anything rash. Petunia Dursley's face, though she could see it flinch slightly, seemed rather emotionless.

Kagome rolled her blue eyes, not exactly seeing the Dursleys' as the tolerant type, _'But, what about Harry-kun?' _Kagome grew a bit nervous, looking out of the corner of her eye to see what Harry's reaction was. She, honestly, didn't care about Dudley's reaction. The miko blinked when she noticed that Harry was staring at her very intently, his eyebrows raised in interest.

"May I ask if you are gay?" Petunia asked, though she didn't exactly approve of same-sex couples, she loved her precious Diddykins more, and if he liked Kagome in _that _way, then she would have to try and accept it. Vernon spluttered, having the same views as his wife, but he was quickly silenced by Petunia.

Kagome wanted to slap herself for making such a mistake, and she really hoped that it didn't change Harry's view of her. She really did like him, "I'm not too particular with gender. If I like a male, then I like a male. If I like a female, then I like a female. It doesn't really matter to me." Kagome shrugged, telling the truth.

Harry wasn't exactly sure why that strange stomach-squirming seemed to be stronger than ever, but he simply couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on his face, "So, Harry-kun – have you ever had a girlfriend?" Kagome asked him teasingly, causing him to blush once again.

"No!" Harry was far too quick to answer, and he mentally berated himself for sounding that way, "S-so, uhhh – what happened to your boyfriend?" Harry asked politely, frowning when Dudley sat up straighter, obviously wanting to know. The Boy-Who-Lived certainly wasn't amused with Dudley's infatuation with the Asian boy. It reminded him of when they were smaller where Dudley had to have everything – even when, on the rare occurrence, he received a gift from one of his public school teachers or Mrs. Figg, Dudley just had to take it away.

And it seemed like Dudley wanted to take Kagome away from him.

He wouldn't let it happen.

"We just parted ways," Kagome shrugged again, sighing silently as she thought of Inuyasha. They had both agreed to keep their relationship purely platonic, as they both knew that Inuyasha probably wouldn't be able to see past Kikyou when he looked at her. After that, the well had sealed up and she hadn't seen him since, though she would have liked to.

"We're here." Vernon grunted, now uncomfortable with having the foreign boy in his car now that his sexuality was revealed. He certainly didn't want his son hanging around with a gay kid, no matter how rich he was. However, Petunia was didn't allow him to say anything, so he stayed silent for now.

"Wow, I haven't been to London yet!" Kagome quickly got out of the car, looking around the sights with wonder. Harry grinned as he came to stay beside Kagome, "C'mon, we should ditch them." Kagome whispered to him, gesturing over to the Dursleys'.

"Good idea," Harry said back just as lowly, pleased at the idea of spending time along with Kagome. Dudley was acting far too strange, and though Kagome was polite to the overly-large boy, Harry could see that Dudley made her uncomfortable, "We should go now." He stated, seeing that his relatives were distracted by looking at a map of the fair.

Kagome smiled at him brightly while grabbing at his hand, dragging him quickly away. Harry spluttered at the contact, his face going that red colour that seemed to always settle on his cheeks nowadays, "Harry-kun, when exactly do you go back to your boarding school?" Kagome asked, interested in his answer, "I'm not sure of the school schedule here because it's different from Japan's."

"I go back in September," Harry sighed because for the first time, he was conflicted. Normally, he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, but now with Kagome here, he wasn't so excited, "In a week."

"Oh," Kagome blinked, "I can stay here in Britain for the next week to hang out with you if you don't mind," The miko stated, a bit disappointed that Harry had to leave so soon for school, "I was supposed to head to France in a few days."

"France?" Harry blinked this time, the country reminded him of Fleur Delacour, which in turn, reminded him of the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric's death..... "Why there?" He asked, glaring at some female, who was looking at Kagome with obvious interest as they purchased ice-cream from her. He shuffled closer over to Kagome, who didn't seem to notice the girl's attention or his sudden closeness. Another grin made its way onto his face, thrilled that Kagome didn't mind him being so close. Besides, with how small Kagome was, he looked like he needed protecting from everyone.

"Ahh, I'm kinda on a vacation. My guardian thought it would be good for me," Kagome answered, licking the ice-cream eagerly, rather oblivious to Harry's staring at her. She didn't exactly mention the death of her mother and grandfather, or how Souta was currently recovering from a brutal attack that would have killed him had she not gotten there in time, "He said that I would like Europe because it's full of history and stuff."

Harry nodded vaguely, the information not really comprehending in his mind because he was too busy staring at Kagome's tongue, which flicked out to lick the ice-cream up, "Harry-kun?" Kagome's voice finally broke him out of his daze.

_'What is this?' _Harry wondered, but didn't bother to question it further. He was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice. He snapped up, looking around the crowd to see if he was hallucinating. Sirius, who was staying back at the Dursleys' home, had said that he probably wouldn't be able to see his friends until he got back to Hogwarts, but he could've just swore that he heard their voices...

"Really, Hermione! Why the bloody hell was I dragged along on this?" The voice that was distinctly Ron's said loudly, and Harry's emerald eyes were looking for the red-head through the crowd. Kagome simply blinked, wondering what Harry was looking for, "Mum won't be too happy with this!"

"I didn't force you to come, Ronald!" Hermione's voice sounded annoyed, "But, it is a tradition for me and my parents to come here every year! I promised them that I would meet them here."

"Harry-kun, what's up?" Kagome asked with concern as Harry concentrated, trying to hear the direction the voices were coming from, "Are you looking for something?" The miko played with her hair that had been tied in a low ponytail because it was getting longer, though she didn't bother to cut it. She still looked like a boy, albeit even more feminine than before, with this style anyways.

Harry grinned widened when he finally spotted Ron's distinct fiery-red hair in the crowd, grabbing Kagome's hand lightly as he dragged the boy over to where he could see Ron's hair. Kagome blinked, but didn't fight against him. Harry was sure that they would like Kagome because what wasn't to like?

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry said loudly, gaining the attention of the two when he finally reached their spot, watching their surprised looks with a big smile. Due to the fact that Kagome had cured his loneliness at the Dursleys, he wasn't so angry at them anymore for keeping their letters brief, short, and uninformative. Kagome simply stayed behind him, though Harry vaguely noticed that she didn't take her hand from his. The Asian boy was watching his two friends with keen blue eyes.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione quickly got over her shock, giving Ron an unappreciative look when his jaw was still open, "And...." The bushy-haired witch noticed Kagome behind Harry, and her brown eyes noticeably lit up.

"You're a bloke?" Ron didn't even bother to greet Harry, and was looking at Kagome with wide blue eyes, finding it hard to believe that this kid was really a boy by how girly-looking he was, "You look like a girl!" The red-head flinched and muttered under his breath when Hermione elbowed him sharply in the stomach at the rather rude comment.

Hermione had been told how feminine the boy looked, but she never imagined that Kagome Higurashi was _this _feminine. She believed that Kagome looked even more like a girl than she did! "Oh, hello!" Hermione didn't really care about his looks as she greeted Kagome eagerly, "You must be Harry's new friend that he has been talking about! My name is Hermione Granger!" The bushy-haired girl quickly introduced herself, trying to avoid the topic of magic with all her strength. Dumbledore had told them that Kagome may be completely unaware of the Wizarding World.

Kagome smiled at the girl, remembering that Harry had told her that he had two really close friends at his boarding school. These two must be them, "I'm Kagome Higurashi." The miko stated, giving Hermione a friendly handshake.

"Ron Weasley." Ron muttered when Hermione elbowed him again, shooting him a glare when he failed to introduce himself. He was still in shock that this was the guy that Harry was hanging out with; he was just so..... pretty (if that word could even apply to males).

"Aww – you talk about me to your other friends?" Kagome smiled brightly at Harry, who had gone red at the statement, "It makes me happy!" The miko said, glancing at Ron in interest. She observed him closely, seeing that his hair was red. It was close to Shippou's auburn hair, and it made her wistful.

"So, uhh, what are you doing here?" Harry frowned when he noticed that Kagome was staring at Ron for longer than he wanted, and lightly stepped in front of Kagome in order to block her view. He actually wasn't as happy as he usually was to see Ron and Hermione because it meant that his time alone with Kagome was cut short.

"I come to this fair every year," Hermione's stare hadn't left Kagome the entire time, and it made both Harry and Ron uncomfortable for two different reasons, "Ron came with me, even if his Mum said not too. We had to sneak away," Hermione sniffed, smiling kindly at Kagome, "I can show you all around."

"Great," Ron muttered, not seeing what could be so fascinating about a Muggle fair. He coughed loudly, trying to get Hermione's attention off the feminine boy, "Then, let's go." He mumbled, following Hermione as she led the way.

"Your friends seem nice," Kagome smiled brightly at Harry, who nodded back vaguely, now wishing that he ignored them in the first place, "We should follow them before we lose them." The miko in boys' clothes suggested, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." The Boy-Who-Lived muttered, well aware of how random people, mostly much older females and a few males, were giving Kagome appreciative and interested looks. He quickly stood in front of him to protect the small boy from the lustful stares, also aware of exotic and foreign Kagome must look.

Kagome would have followed Harry had it not been for the quiet, yet dreamy voice that sounded from behind her.

"The Wrackspurts seem to very fond you," Kagome swiftly turned around, blinking her pretty eyes when she noticed it was a a girl with long pale blond hair with silvery-grey eyes, and stood as tall as she did, "They are floating all around your head."

Kagome blinked again, wondering what a Wrackspurt was while observing the girl closely. She seemed harmless, if not a bit unusual. The miko smiled since she liked the unusual. She didn't notice how she lost Harry and his two friends in the crowd, "I'm Kagome Higurashi." The miko stated, already liking this girl for some inexplicable and unknown reason. The girl smiled dreamily at her.

"My name is Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Well, now it's _DeathNoteMaker's_ turn!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: XD I guess it is my turn once again neh? Yep like Uchiha said, this _**WON'T**_ be an IY/HP/Twilight Xover! Heh, well that gives me less to worry about, huh? I loved the last chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy this one also.

* * *

Dudley didn't know where the freak had taken Kagome, but there was no way that he was going to allow him to keep the petite Asian boy. Yes, the miniature whale-sized boy would admit that he was feeling untoward feelings towards his freaky cousin's friend. But who could really blame him; the boy was cute enough to be mistaken as a girl! Not to mention he hadn't ever seen a girl that was as pretty as this boy! Wobbling his way around the festival, he turned his head from side to side in order to find his "secret" crush.

Unknowingly to him, his mother was also looking for the boy and cursing her nephew in her head. The little monster was going to ruin all of her plans! Vernon was trying to remain oblivious to the fact that his "strapping" boy, who seemed to like this friend of that freak. _'I don't like the thought of Dudley being with that Jap, but maybe after he has the little brat then he will grow tired of him, and get a beautiful woman like his old man.' _

Let him dream.

--

Buying a cotton candy for both her and her interesting blonde company, Kagome smiled as the younger girl told her about creatures she had never heard about before. _'Though, these_ _Wrackspurts sounded interesting…'_ Running a hand through her bangs, she absentmindedly wondered where exactly Harry was. The group of teens had gotten separated because of the large crowds, so she and Luna decided to stick near the area they were split apart. Many people were walking around, and a few would glance in the direction of the odd couple. The pretty girl with a dreamy smile on her face and silver-blue eyes was sitting with the feminine foreign boy, whom had many eyes in the festival. But it wasn't a lie that the two did look nicely together.

"Kagome!"

Both of the occupants of the bench heads snapped up, and onlookers saw a group of three teens running up to them. A large beautiful smile bloomed on the attractive foreigner's face, and he stood up from the bench and waved, "Ah! Harry-kun! Weasley-san! Granger-san! You finally noticed you left me behind, ne?" From the sheepish expressions on their faces, it seemed that she had guessed correctly.

"Sorry about that Kagome, I guess I kinda got sidetracked since I haven't seen them since school ended…" Waving off his apology, a bright smile was on her pretty face. "Don't worry about it Harry-kun, I would've probably done the same thing… besides I wasn't alone." Turning towards the dazed blonde at her side, a fond expression formed on her face. "I wasn't alone… Luna-chan was keeping me company." Green and two pairs of brown and blue (respectively) eyes looked over at the person at her side, and widened in surprise as they finally noticed the person next to the foreigner.

"(Loony) Luna!?"

The blonde girl looked up from the paper in her hands and waved at them in answer to her nickname and name. Kagome looked over at the redhead who had called her new friend by a nickname; a scowl was on her face. "What was that?" Ron, who didn't seem to realize that he had called the girl that (seeing as he had always called her that), was confused as to why he was receiving such an expression, "What was what?" Getting up from her seat, the petite Asian narrowed her eyes at the clueless boy and clenched her fists.

"Apologize."

For a second no one moved, and then Ron blinked questioningly. "Huh?" The image of someone else overlapped him as she remembered what others called her after her journeys to the past ended. Her blue eyes became a mix between black and blue, and she felt small sparks flitting across the skin of her balled up fist,. "Apologize to her." The youngest Weasley didn't understand what was going on, but he did know that this feminine boy was ordering him around. That was something that he didn't like much, especially with the way he was eying Hermione earlier, "What do I have to apologize for!?"

Luna stared at the back of her new friend, and she couldn't help but feel touched at the anger that she was exhibiting. Yes, 'Loony' Luna knew that Kagome was in fact a female and not male. And in her personal opinion it was quite easy to tell that she was a female. But since it seemed that Kagome didn't really seem to want to correct people on their gender, she guessed that she was probably having fun with it. Right now she felt a strange power similar to magic bubbling underneath the other female's skin, and whatever it was, was very powerful.

"You called Luna 'Loony'! Apologize!"

A faint outline of pink surrounded the Asian's frame, and her long bangs seemed to sway with an imaginary wind.

Harry and Hermione also tensed up as they felt the atmosphere around them get heavier. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell what was making them feel like the situation would escalate any second, and the aftermath would be bad. Elbowing Ron in his side, Harry screamed at him with his eyes to apologize before something happened. Scratching the back of his head in confusion, he muttered an apology to the girl even though he still didn't see what all the hostility was about.

For a second, Kagome narrowed her eyes on his frame, and then after a second of her scrutinizing, she relaxed before glancing over at Luna with a smile. "Luna-chan, do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Harry and Hermione almost face faulted, while Ron was still confused as to what exactly had just happened. Giving the female in male clothing a small smile, "I would like that." Turning towards the three other teens, the Asian smiled widely. "Do you guys want to come along, too?"

Right as they were about to answer a phone went off and everyone's attention was on Kagome.

_Moon's curse in this icy dream…_

_In a world with no words, I profess my love_

_Until it will reach you, someday_

_The intense wish that fell from those lips_

_That I held close with wounded arms_

_I wanted to unravel it for you_

_Because if I throw away the beauty _

_Of our love that existed in the past_

_I can go towards a more beautiful night tomorrow_

_Moon's Curse_

_From this icy dream_

_I wanted to take you far away_

_How far can I go? _

_Until I reach a place where I can believe in love_

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she sighed as she flipped the phone open while pressing it to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

Harry and the others watched curiously as the longer the foreign boy stayed on the phone, his blue eyes darkened. _"What?"_ Suddenly a look of anger appeared on the 'boy's' face, and a sneer made its way onto his pretty face. _"Sesshoumaru, how did this happen? Sesshoumaru, what is going on?"_ After talking for a couple more minutes, Kagome closed the phone and clenched her hand around the mobile phone. _"Damn, it seems I have no choice!"_

Slipping her cell phone into her pocket, she turned to look at the others with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to cut this short, my guardian is on his way here to pick me up." Confusion was clear on their faces, but Harry stepped forward, "But I thought you said your guardian was currently taking care of some business in Japan?" Nodding, she looked over to the side with a frown.

"Yeah, he was, but it seems that he is here and I am required to go to some kind of party tonight."

Emerald-green eyes lit up with curiosity, and he was just about to ask the Asian boy a bit about this party when a hand landed on Harry's shoulder, "So, this was where you two have been Fre-I mean, Harry!?" The small supernatural group turned around and saw the Dursleys' coming up to them with annoyed looks. Dudley came to a stop in front of Kagome, and had something under his arm.

"Kagome, we have been looking for you."

Giving the boy a small smile, she allowed her eyes to drift towards the object under his arm. Seeing this, a smug grin formed on his face. Bringing the object into her view, he saw the stunned look on the petite boy's face. Lost in his fantasies of the boy becoming enamoured with him due to the gift, he didn't notice the burning glare from Harry. And if he didn't feel that deadly gaze stabbing and burning gaze, then there was no way he saw the looks that Hermione and Ron were sending him. Luna, of course, seemed to be lost in her own world as per usual.

Chuckling nervously, Kagome reached forward and took the stuffed Humpback Whale from the large boy's hands. Glancing at it, the girl almost slapped her face in disbelief. Why the hell did he get a Humpback Whale of all the stuffed animals? Shrugging, she turned her attention back to the boy, "Umm…thank you, Dudley-san, and I am sorry, but my guardian has sent a escort for me and I will have to leave any minute now." Petunia cheered inwardly at this; if she could somehow get in touch with this boy's guardian (who was obviously rich) then their family would be the envy of the neighbourhood! Stepping forward, she was about to say something when a voice broke through the temporary silence.

"Oi! Young _**Master**_, we have to get going!" Everyone turned to look at the person calling out to the Asian boy, and they were surprised to see a twitch at the corner of Kagome's lips.

From out of the parted crowd, there stood an extremely handsome and yet lanky man. His vibrant red hair that looked startlingly like Ron's own locks, framed his aristocratic face and the rest was pulled into a long right tail at the nape of his neck. Forest-green bedroom eyes stared at them from behind long bangs, and many women's hearts sped up at the sexy smirk that seemed to be slither on to his face. A blue suit adorned his body, but was left unbuttoned to show the white dress shirt and loose black tie around his neck.

"Shippo-chan!"

Bringing two fingers to his forehead, he winked while sending a salute towards the shorter 'male', "Yo! I've come to pick you up according to Fluffy-sama's orders! Got to get you ready for this fancy party!" Nodding, Kagome sighed while bringing a hand up to the bridge of her nose and massaged it. It seemed that his guardian thought she should be bugged to death before she even got to the party. Turning towards the others, she gave them a small bow before she walked away with the man.

Getting into the limo, instantly her blue eyes were on the imposing figure sitting across from her, "Sesshoumaru-Nii." A smirk formed on her face at the slight twitch in his brow at the little nickname, which she had _**blessed**_ him with, "Miko." Looking down at her petite frame with apathetic eyes, he pushed a piece of paper over to her, and a smirk formed on his face at seeing the annoyance shown on her face wiping the smug smirk she held a second ago, "Tonight we are going to be attending a banquet with the Japanese Minister of Magic in the London branch…"

Picking up a plastic package from besides him, he passed it over to her, "This will be the attire you will wear for the party, though you are female, you are my standing heir." Boring holes into her head with his intense gaze, he waited till the Shikon Miko began shifting slightly. "Besides meeting the British Minister of Magic, we are also meeting several prominent members of their society." Opening the package slightly, she could say that she would be able to keep up this Gender Confusion thing with other people up easily with this unisex attire.

The theme chosen for her was obviously going with the Gothic Lolita theme. In the bag there was a crisp white blouse with ruffles around the neck, along with some proper black slacks that were sure to cover half of her boots she was going to wear. Over the blouse would be a Black tuxedo tailcoat, and white cloves were also included in here. Looking over at the Daiyoukai, she nodded, as she understood the silent order. Sighing, Kagome could do nothing more but accept the fact she would be going to this party, _'Well, there goes any chance for a hopefully peaceful vacation.'_

Blues latched onto the evening sky, and a small smiled formed on her face. Well if she was going to have to participate, then she was going to have a little fun making fun of these aristocrats.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Thank you! Finally I am finished with this chapter!

This was supposed to be done two weeks ago, but with my senior year, things kept popping up and I have had less time to focus on my fics. But I will try my best to update a lot sooner next time.

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


End file.
